Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $1000$ points. Jessica already has $470$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2080$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $2080$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2080$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2080$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1000 + 470 \geq 2080$ $ x \cdot 1000 \geq 2080 - 470 $ $ x \cdot 1000 \geq 1610 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1610}{1000} \approx 1.61$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $1.61$ up to $2$ Jessica must complete at least 2 levels.